memories and an organization
by unlucky XIII
Summary: Sora and Riku have decided to move in with Sora's cousin but Roxas and the rest have a secret. BUT secrets for later. I know its an awful summery but please read. YAOI DONT LIKE DONT READ M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Edited

Hey so this is my first for Sure yaoi so please be nice

Oh ya if you don't like **yaoi** **get out of here**

I own nothing sadly

Pairings: Axel x Roxas, Demyx x Zexion, Riku x Sora, and probably more

Roxas was standing by the luggage pick up thing at the airport waiting for his cousin Sora and Sora's boyfriend Riku to arrive; they hadn't seen each other for about a year now.

He wore his usual black member's coat with black jeans and his black combat boots.

He had been waiting for about 13 minutes now and there plane had arrived 10 minutes ago and most everyone shied away from him so he had nothing to do, you see Sora and Riku where moving in with Roxas and his friends to attend KH High School.

Roxas was starting to get impatient and he knew that Zexion would be ticked off for having to wait so long.

Roxas had 3 roommates including his boyfriend but not counting the new ones he was about to get but back to the airport.

Roxas had been there for about 15 minutes now and was getting very irritated then he spotted pointy brown spikes and shiny silver hair through the crowd.

He started to walk over to them when Riku spotted him and started to drag Sora over to Roxas.

When they finally made it to Roxas Riku said,

"Sorry where late but someone wanted to look through the gift shop."

At that Riku shot a look to his boyfriend who was now trying to kill Roxas with a hug. Riku pulled Sora off and Roxas shot him a grateful look.

"Fine but my friend in the car is not going to be happy. You guys got everything?" Roxas asked.

"YES!" Sora squealed.

"Ok then come on everyone can't wait to meet you guys and Cloud and Seph can't wait to see you guys again." Roxas stated with a grin.

~KH~

When they finally got out side Roxas walked straight to a pitch black limo.

Riku and Sora just stood there in awe.

Then Roxas looked back

"Are you guys coming or not?" Roxas asked.

Then Riku asked "Is that our ride?"

"Ya now come on Zexion does not like to wait." Roxas answered.

Then the door opened and out stepped a slate haired teen, his hair feel over his left eye and he wore a members coat (though Sora and Riku don't know that yet.) as well and had a bored look on his face but at seeing Roxas he gave a little smile then looked at the two other boys.

"Hey Zexy you didn't get to bored did ya." Roxas asked

"Not really I finished some work with the extra time and quiet. So these are the ones who are moving in with us?" Zexion asked in a bored voice.

"Ya Sora, Riku this is Zexion he's the calmest of us but don't get on his bad side, now get in." Roxas said.

At that everyone piled in the limo

Sora and Riku found that the inside was better than the expected.

There were two long seats on the ether side and a seat at the front and back, in the middle there was a long table that was lit up with silver light on the edges, a TV, a minnie fridge by the door, etc.

When they got in Zexion pressed a button on the little speaker box by his head then said "Home."

Then they started moving and Zexion took out a laptop and started typing

Sora and Riku looked at him then Sora asked, "How could you afford a limo." Roxas looked at him.

"A good job." Roxas answered.

"But your still 17." Sora stated.

"It's just a limo let's get down to important things did you get the email I sent?" Roxas asked.

"Yes." Sora said.

"Did you both read it?" Roxas questioned.

"Yes." Said Riku.

"Good then you know that this town has some bad issues with gang's right." Roxas asked

"Ya." Both Sora and Riku answered

"Ok and you know of the most feared and respected group in this town is Organization XIII right?" Roxas asked

"Right" they both answered.

"But why are you bringing this up right now." Asked Riku

"Because there are a few ways to tell who the thirteen are

1. They have a tattoo of their number in Roman numeral somewhere on their body.

2. They have a tattoo of one or two weapons on the side of their neck and

3. Only the Thirteen wear black trench coats like this."

Roxas finished pointing to his and Zexions coats.

Sora looked confused and Riku looked surprised. "So we just look out for people in black trench coats." Sora stated in a proud voice like he had figure out something big.

All the occupants of the car looked at him like he was an idiot. Riku then turned to Roxas and asked the big question "So does that mean you and your 'friends' are a part of this organization."

At that Zexion looked up from his typing and gave a small "duu" and returned to typing.

Riku and Sora stared then looked at each other than Sora's ever present grin grew bigger.

Please review

I just want one review and Ill update pleaaaasssseeee someone review T-T


	2. Chapter 2

"NO WAY THAT MEANS YOU GUYS ARE LIKE THE BIG SHOTS AROUND HERE." Yelled Sora. Excitement clear across his face, Zexion looked at Roxas questioningly, "is he always like this?" he asked.

Both Riku and Roxas just nodded. "You guys are taking this rather well." Roxas said to their new roommates.

Riku looked at Roxas and said "well you did warn us that anything could happen, but I want to know if you guys mean us harm?"

at that there was silence even Sora had shut up wanting to know the answer from his cousin.

Then Roxas burst out laughing and Zexion started to chuckle "W-why would we want t-t-to cause you guys any harm after letting you guys move in." Roxas said in between laughing.

"Besides if we meant you harm then you would be out on the street broken and bleeding and not in this limo." Zexion added on an off note.

At that Roxas elbowed Zexion in the side. Roxas gave a smile and asked "well is there anything you guys want ask us about before we get to the house?" at that Sora automatically raised his hand and started squirming.

"Uhhhhh Sora." Roxas said hesitantly said

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE DURRING ALL THOSE VISITS, ARE WE GONNA MEET SOME OTHERS TODAY, IF SO ARE THEY NICE, ARE SEPH AND CLOUD APPART OF YOUR GROUP TO, IS THAT WHY THEY MOVED, AND WHAT NUMBERS ARE YOU GUYS, and that's all my questions for now." Sora yelled.

Everyone in the limo just stared at him then Roxas shook his head. "well for your first question I didn't tell you cus I didn't want anyone to know, for your second question that's classified, yes you guy will probably meet at least half of the organization, Seph and Cloud are in the organization just not numbers and yes that is why they moved, and for your last question you'll find out latter cus where here."

At that Roxas rolled open the roof thing (limos have to have them) and Riku, Sora, and Roxas all stood to look out at a huge black mansion behind beautiful silver gates with a huge lawn. Sora and Riku stared in aw and Roxas looked at them then a look that screamed I forgot something.

"Oh I forgot to mention that everyone here is pretty much crazy so ya." And at that they drove up to the front door.

Roxas, Sora, and Riku got down while Zexion put away his laptop.

They all got out and Riku and Sora gawked at how huge the mansion was and the amazing silver doors and then they noticed the rose vines raping around the pillars in the front, they were of all different darker colors from blood red to black to the color of Zexion's hair.

Right as the limo doors closed the front doors opened and a red blur shot out right at Roxas. Right as it hit its target dust flew.

Sora was about to shout when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up at Zexion who was shaking his head.

~KH~

Hehe cliffhanger for any who are actually reading this

Ok one thing I must say for this is I'm sorry how bad it is right now but I'm not very good with beginnings so hopefully it gets better


	3. note

KK so for some of my story's I'm putting some up on my quotev account but I will still update just faster on quotev


	4. Chapter 3

~KH~

The next thing everyone knew there was a very tall red head hugging Roxas and shouting,

"ROXY HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME WITH LARXINE. SHE TRIED TO KILL ME FOR OPENING MY MOUTH, oh are those the new guys."

questioned the red head at the end of his sentence.

When he turned around Sora and Riku were in shock.

The teen was extremely tall with bright red hair, acid green eyes; two tear shaped tattoos under each eye, and the same black coat as Roxas and Zexion.

After looking both Sora and Riku up and down the red head gave them a condescending smirk and stuck out his hand.

"Hey the name's Axel, nice to finally meet the two Roxas has been so happy to see." Axel stated with a smirk.

After a few more seconds of silence Sora got his usual happy go lucky smile back and when right up to Axel and shock his hand.

"HI I'm Sora, Roxas' cousin and that's my boyfriend Riku!" Sora said in a happy voice and Riku waved.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you guys." said Axel.

and with that Axel went behind Roxas and wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Oh and I'm Roxas' boyfriend too." stated Axel.

~KH~

yay I updated I'll update again soon


	5. Chapter 4

After Axel's words 3 things happened.

1. Roxas hit Axel over the head

2. Sora's jaw dropped as he thought how cute they were together.

And 3. Another fast moving shape shot out of the house but this time at Zexion.

Without looking up Zexion took a step to the side right as the shape got to him, resulting in a bang from the limo and a shriek from the one who hit it.

Everyone just stared at the guy now laying on the ground in a daze.

The silence that had fallen was broken though when there was a shriek from Axel and then he reappeared right next to the other boy.

"OH NO BABY ARE YOU OK ARE YOU HURT, DID THE BAD LIMO MOLEST YOU!" shrieked Axel.

It took the other a few minutes to regain his baring's, then to Sora and Riku's surprise, he latched on to Axel and started to freak out saying "IT WAS HORRABLE IT CAME OUT OF NO WHERE!"

After 5 minutes of this Zexion coughed to try and get their attention.

The guy who hit the limo looked up right away then had a smile that could rival Sora's, plastered to his face.

He then jumped up and latched on to Zexion.

"ZEXY YOUR BACK." he shouted to, as everyone could tell, Zexion's annoyance.

"Demyx how many times must I tell you to not shout in my ear, especially when we have guests, or in this case new roommates." Zexion stated in an annoyed voice although he had a small smile on his lips.

At the mention of new people the newly dubbed Demyx whirled around to look at Sora and Riku.

Smile still in place he hopped (yes I said hopped) over to Sora and Riku.

Now that they could see him better Demyx had a mullet, Mohawk thing and bright aqua marine eyes and the same organization jacket as the others

He then proceeded to shake their hands while saying "HI MY NAMES DEMYX WHAT YOURS"

Sora was practically vibrating while saying "HI I'M SORA AND THAT RIKU "

And as expected Sora and Demyx started to babel.

~KH~

That's all for now


	6. Chapter 5

I own nothing but my imagination

~KH~

After a few minutes of Demyx and Sora's babble the others got annoyed and began to walk to the front doors.

At the moment they got to the front door Demyx and Sora finally notices and ran after them.

When they got to the front doors, they opened and an old man in a butlers outfit bowed to them holding the door open.

Roxas smiled "Where home Tanaka and we brought some new family." as he said that Sora and Riku waved to the old man now known as Tanaka.

As they all walked in the Organization members all took off their coats and handed them to Tanaka who smiled and walked up the grand stare case right in front of the door.

The front room was huge and a huge stare case in the front that split off leading to a hall on the right and left and more that they couldn't fully see.

On the bottom there were two halls on each side and the whole wall behind the stare case was a window looking out onto a huge garden with a huge pool and a few other buildings.

A loud snap that echoed through the room snapped Sora and Riku out of there shock.

Zexion had just closed his computer and once he knew he had everyone's attention, well except Axel who was staring at Roxas with a dreamy look.

"Ok so let's start the tour." but before he could move Sora gasped and pointed at all of them.

"YOU ALL HAVE TATTOO'S ON YOUR NECK!" he screeched.

Sora was pointing at the tattoos on each of the organization members necks.

Roxas looked at Sora with a blank look "Sora I already told you that."

After Sora pointed that out he and Riku had to check them out, the strange thing was that Roxas and Axel had the same one and Zexion and Demyx had the same one.

Axel and Roxas' tattoos were of two crossed blades that looked kind of like keys of an intricate design one white and one black with a red and white chakram right in the middle.

Demyx and Zexion's tattoos were a black open book with a aqua blue sitar across it.

Axel then surprisingly spoke up after (surprisingly) being quite for so long, "The two people in Organization XIII with the same weapons tattoo of two over lapping weapons are partners in love and mission. They are soul mates and no one can ever change that."

Axel stated that all in the most loving voice Sora and Riku had ever heard all the while staring lovingly at Roxas who was blushing but had the same look in his eyes.

When Sora and Riku looked at Zexion and Demyx they were doing the same but with Demyx kneeling and holding Zexion's waist while staring up into Zexion's eyes affectionately.

~KH~

I UPDATED YAY XD! Hope ya guys like it and I had to do the fluffy scene at the end XD

I know I haven't updated in a while but I am just getting back into the fandom and just got some time to write and had an idea of what to write so here you guys (who even read this) go.

love


	7. THIS IS A NOTICE NOT AN UPDATE!

THIS IS A NOTICE NOT AN UPDATE!

Ok so I know I haven't updated anything in a LONG time but I have had no inspiration at all and I have not wanted to try to write anything and mess up my stories. I have been thinking and I am on break so I will be trying to update The 2p's go to Hogwarts, memories of an organization, and Teaching at Hogwarts. I will also be posting at least one other story that I have been working on so if your into South Park then look out for that. I will also be trying to start a few others that may go on here or just go on quotev so ya. Sorry to all of you who actually enjoy my stories but I don't want them to be ruined so I hope you understand why I take so long. And ya I'm rambling so ya that's all tell I update so watch out for that.


End file.
